Weapons (Fable)
Weapons are, without a doubt, one of the most important equipment a Hero needs. Weapons can catagorized into melee and ranged. Weapons can be further broken down into materials they are made of from : Iron, Steel, Obsidian, and Master. Legendary Weapons are special weapons which often have already been augmented. Weapon Variants Melee Weapon Variants Iron Weapons Iron Weapons are the weakest Melee weapon variant in the entire game. Usually made by Blacksmiths, they are fairly cheap and useful against Wasps, Beetles, and weak Bandits, although is a bad matchup against stronger monsters like Bandit Leaders, Guards, and Balverines. Steel Weapons Made by Steelsmiths, these are the second weakest weapons in the game. A bit more expensive, these weapons can be found at later Renown levels. These are weapons that can help deal a little extra firepower, although can be easily replaced by other weapons. Obisidan Weapons Obisidan Weapons are a middle class, with black metals. Apparently "Evil" in nature, although they do not affect the Alignment, these weapons are very deadly against many enemies. These are a good substitute for Master and Legendary weapons, should they be unavailable to you. Master Weapons The final, and most deadly class of weapons found in shops, these weapons WILL DESTROY anything in your path. While there might be some exceptions, these weapons will destroy practically anything that opposes you. Only the strongest monsters have some chance of standing against these weapons. They also have a tendancy to burn holes in Heroes' wallets. Legendary Weapons Scratch my last comment. THESE are the most deadly class of weapons. Usually already augmented and have outrageously large attack levels, these will make Rock Trolls look like little Wasps. Note that they CANNOT be sold. Ranged Weapons Yew Weapons These are the weakest and cheapest bows available. They can be used to pick off any enemies from a distance, though cracking the skull of a Bandit Leader or an Undead Soldier will require something made of much stronger wood. Oak Weapons Second weakest. These things will crack the more tough nuts, and skulls, and armor, and earth, and rock. You get my point. They are also somewhat cheap, so they are an excellent sniping weapon. Note, though, that taking care of bosses and Trolls will requiring bows of EVEN STRONGER wood. Ebony Weapons In the middle, these weapons are pretty useful. A sniping weapon that will come in handy, these weapons will become your best friends. Don't rely on them when you're surrounded by deadly monsters, though. They also will burn a nice hole in your wallet. Master Weapons Didn't I explain this already? These things MURDER anything. Do note, though, that you'll be able to buy three houses with the money needed to buy the Master Crossbow. Melee Weapons *Stick Swords *Iron Longsword *Steel Longsword *Obsidian Longsword *Master Longsword Katanas *Iron Katana *Steel Katana *Obsidian Katana *Master Katana Cleavers *Iron Cleaver *Steel Cleaver *Obsidian Cleaver *Master Cleaver Axes *Iron Axe *Steel Axe *Obsidian Axe *Master Axe Maces *Iron Mace *Steel Mace *Obsidian Mace *Master Mace Pickhammers *Iron Pickhammer *Steel Pickhammer *Obsidian Pickhammer *Master Pickhammer Greathammers *Iron Greathammer *Steel Greathammer *Obsidian Greathammer *Master Greathammer Greataxes *Iron Greataxe *Steel Greataxe *Obsidian Greataxe *Master Greataxe Greatswords *Iron Greatsword *Steel Greatsword *Obsidian Greatsword *Master Greatsword *Solus Greatsword Greatmaces *Iron Greatmace *Steel Greatmace *Obsidian Greatmace *Master Greatmace Ranged Weapons Crossbows *Yew Crossbow *Oak Crossbow *Master Crossbow Longbows *Yew Longbow *Oak Longbow *Ebony Longbow Category:Weapons